Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and a method for operating the semiconductor memory device.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices realized using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is lost when power is turned off. Representative examples of the volatile memory device include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is maintained even when power is turned off. Representative examples of the nonvolatile memory device include a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. The flash memory is classified into a NOR type memory and a NAND type memory.